¡Deja a los muertos en paz!
by Almafuerte
Summary: Cuando la carne se vuelve debil, pueden ocurrir las acciones mas pecaminosas...AxCxT Ultimo capitulo SUBIDO...
1. Chapter 1

¡No intentes jamás despertar a los muertos!  
Que de niebla los muertos cumbres la faz del día;  
pues ya sobre esta tierra ninguna luz envía,  
lo que en la tumba yace con los parpados yertos.  
¡Que en su estrecho ataúd duerma eternamente!  
Los muertos con voz pútrida desde el sepulcro llaman  
y envenenan la sangre de los seres que aman;  
ni los rayos del sol ni el roció paciente,  
ni el mágico perfume de dulces primaveras,  
han de hacer que su sangre se renueve de veras.  
Si una vez de la vida fue apartada una cosa,  
de la vida enemiga siempre va resultar;  
el necio que despierte al que en sueños reposa,  
a la paz de su alma deberá renunciar.

-¿Quieres dormir eternamente? ¿No despertar, amada mía? ¿Descansar para siempre de tu corto peregrinaje por la tierra? ¡Regresa por favor! Trae contigo de nuevo la aurora a mi vida, convertida en helado crepúsculo desde que partiste. ¿Callas? ¿Callas para siempre? ¿Tu amado se aflige y tú guardas silencio? ¿Tú amado derrama amargas lágrimas y tú reposas? ¿Tu amado desepera y tú no abres los brazos? ¿Te párese acaso mas bella la mortaja que te envuelve que el velo nupcial? ¿Es el sepulcro más calido que nuestro lecho de amor? ¿La muerte más fogosa que tu amado? ¡Oh, regresa amada mía! ¡Regresa a este pecho que te añora!

Así se lamentaba Cloud por Aerith, su amada y esposa de juventud; Así se lamentaba junto a su tumba a medianoche, cuando el espíritu que brama en las tempestades lanza sus crujientes legiones de monstruos por los corredores del cielo, mientras sus sombras revolotean sobre la tierra bajo el derrotero de la luna llena, como la en la vida los pensamientos sobre el alma del pecador; así se lamentaba junto aquella cripta bajo los altos árboles, reclinando la cabeza sobre la helada lapida, por encima de la cual se agitaban las sombras de las ramas como en una visión evanescente.

Cloud era un poderoso guerrero de Nibelheim. En los días más fogosos de su juventud se había enamorado de la hermosa Aerith, que resplandecía con mayor brillo que todas sus hermanas en la comarca, una belleza digna de la tierra, una hija de la tierra a imagen y semejanza de su madre, pues la radiante luminosidad de su cuerpo esbelto, el rojo crepuscular de sus mejillas, eran bañados por cabellos castaños y sus ojos no se asemejaban a los astros que relucen en el firmamento nocturno desde una distancia infinita, haciendo que el alma se eleve desde la vida infinita, desde la eternidad; el fulgor de sus ojos era el fulgor de la naturaleza misma, que con una mirada nos invita a vivir y admirar las exquisitas maravillas que nos ofrece los linajes de la tierra.

Aerith se había convertido en la esposa de Cloud; y ambos se encontraban en la flor de la edad, ambos anhelaban el gozo, entregados al torrente de una pasión, gracias a la cual la vida, protegida por un cristalino manto, se había convertido en sueño. A ese sueño justamente y apenas a ese sueño, llamaban vida; y solo el deseo de poder soñarlo eternamente, con sus sombras, apartaba por momentos el miedo de que un día él se deshiciera quebrando aquel hechizos sin embargo, la estrella del amor no se eleva hacia aquel que desea con la niebla de la tierra, y en un descuido puede remontarse a las alturas, mas allá del tiempo mortal de la vida terrena. Y así como la pasión de Cloud y Aerith acabo mas temprano de lo que debía, el amor de Cloud se apago como una llamarada, pero fue también leve y versátil como ella; y cuándo la muerte le arrebato a Aerith, su alma quedo acongojada, aunque no tanto, pues el dolor que sufrió fue pasajero se disipo; pronto cambio por otra esposa, Tifa, que estaba a su lado para consolarlo.

También Tifa era hermosa; pero el modelo de su belleza, al parecer, había sido forjado por la naturaleza a partir de otro círculo de la vida. Rojos como el fuego, ondeaba sobre su espalda su cabello negro como la noche; cuando una hermosa emoción conmovía su alma, un tinte rosáceo salpicaba el lirio de sus mejillas, sus miembros estaban formados con bella simetría, pero en modo alguno poseía la voluptuosidad exuberante de la vida terrenal; si que brillaba sus ojos, pero era con el fulgor de las estrellas que nos invita a tomar la mano de la amada, a lo sumo a estrecharla suavemente contra nosotros y sostenerla en los brazos mientras levantamos la mira hacia el cielo.

Pero a pesar de su infinita belleza nada en esta esposa podía despertar en Cloud su antigua embriaguez, pero ella llenaba de felicidad las horas de su vigilia. Seria por igual que amable, diligente, cuidando hasta en los detalles más ínfimos aquello que le diera placer a su marido, reinaba de la mañana a la noche en su casa, y con hermoso orden la había convertido laboriosamente en una imagen de la naturaleza. En los ojos de quienes la acompañaban se reflejaba una intima satisfacción con las tareas que les asignaba y cada uno sabia lo que iba a ocurrir y lo que debía hacer al día siguiente. Su dulzura ponía a la naturaleza fogosa y vehemente de su marido candorosos limites, y su prudencia lo hacia volver constantemente de lo oscuro he inconmensurables laberintos del deseo, de sus esperanzas y proyectos, a la claridad de la vida.

Dos hijos dio Tifa a Cloud, un niño y una niña: con cabellos dorados, ojos claros como los resplandores de la mañana, serena y alegre era la niña, quien se entretenía con pasatiempos solitarios, jugando siempre con la mayor seriedad y otorgándole la mas profunda importancia a sus trabajos y sus obras; el varón en cambio tenia cabellos tan negros como la oscura noche y claros sus ojos como dos zafiros presagiaban un futuro héroe. Unido a Tifa por el amor de estos niños, Cloud fue feliz con ella durante algunos años y aunque a menudo pensaba en Aerith, lo hacia serenamente, como cuando no acordamos de un amigo de la infancia, al que el torrente de la vida ha arrastrado lejos de nosotros, hacia una región extraña donde sabemos que es feliz.

Pero las nubes se desvanecen, las flores se marchitan, las arenas se desgastan, y así se desvanecen, se marchitan y se desgastan también los sentimientos, y con ellos la felicidad. El corazón inconstante de Cloud volvió anhelar el sueño de su juventud; Aerith se aparecía otra vez ante su razón afiebrada con todo el esplendor de sus encantos nupciales, y empego a comparar el ahora y el ayer; así mientras la fantasía de otra ensombrecía el presente, el pasado y el futuro se le presentaban como magníficos, y encontraba estos tiempos mil veces mas ricos y el presente mil veces mas pobre de lo que era en realidad.

Tifa no dejo de notar el cambio en su esposo y, redoblando su atención hacia él, sus ocupaciones de la casa y el cuidado de los niños, confió en que, por esos medios, lograría anudar el lazo que entre ambos se había desatado; pero cuanto mas se esforzaba por recuperar el cariño de Cloud, tanto mas equivoco se volvía él, tanto mas intolerables le resultaban las carisias de ella y mas frecuentemente su fantasía era acosada por la vivida imagen de Aerith. Únicamente Namine y Zack, cuyo amor para Cloud era indispensable, se mantenía entre los padres como espíritus deseosos de favorecer una reconciliación y, amados por ambos, constituían aun un débil lazo de unión entre sus corazones. Sin embargo, como todo el mal en el hombre puede solo ser extirpado de raíz, una vez que ha salido a la luz resulta indestructible; y así también la mórbida nostalgia de Cloud aumento demasiado como para impedir su crecimiento y pronto se apodero de su alma. Con frecuencia por las noches en vez de acudir al lecho de su esposa, se dirigía a un pequeño bosque donde estaba el sepulcro de Aerith, allí donde la noche fue testigo de su amor y del dolor, que desgarro su corazón al separarse de su amada, allí donde ahora el viento poseído por mil demonios brama con ira en la oscuridad, advirtiendo el reinado de la muerte, y postrado de rodillas sobre la tierra húmeda, preguntaba:

-¿Quieres dormir eternamente?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno ste es mi primer Fic asi que no creo que este tan bueno...jejej...cualquier cosa que quieran decirme...reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno ante todo muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios…. ^^.me llegaron al alma…jejejej…pero ya, en serio a quine deben darle todos sus halagos es a Ernst Raupach este fic se basa en sus bellas obras vampirescas…^^

Bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con la segunda parte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así yacía Cloud a media noche junto a su tumba, abandonándose al dolor, cuando un hechicero de las montañas vecinas penetro en este camposanto con el fin de recoger, para sus negros sortilegios, hierbas que solo crecen en las tumbas y que, como si se tratara del fruto postrero de la mortalidad, están dotadas, como todo lo postrero, de un terrible y escalofriante poder. El brujo noto la presencia del acongojado y se acerco a la tumba junto a la que se hallaba:

-¿Por qué, desdichado, te atormentas de este modo?-dijo-. ¿Por una sarta informe de nervios, huesos y venas? Pueblos enteros se han hundido, mundos que se han elevado al cielo, mucho antes de que la tierra fuese creada, fueron reducidos a cenizas, y nadie los a lamentado: ¿Por qué habrías tu de llorar por un ser tan frágil, fruto del instante en que una criatura de barro arde contra otra criatura de barro?

Cloud se puso de pie y miro con frialdad al anciano:

-Dejemos que aquellos mundos alumbren a su hermana-replico-; yo, criatura de barro, me atormento por esta criatura de barro: pero el amor no esta hecho de agua ni de fuego, ni de aire ni de tierra, sino de un elemento que no es de este mundo: y yo amaba a la que aquí reposa.

-¿Quieres despertarla con tus lamentos? Hubo un hombre al que, tan pronto hubo despertado a una amada muerta con sus lamentos, esta se le hecho encima diciendo: "¿Por qué perturbas mi calma?"

-¡Vete! no importa quien eres, tu no conoces el amor. ¡Si mis lágrimas pudieran perforar como una pedrada el manto de tierra que la cubre, si la música de mis lamentos pudiera llamarla otra vez a la vida! No, ella no querría retornar jamás a esa tumba silenciosa.

-¡Hay desdichado! ¿No te estremecerías de horror ante la resucitada? ¿Ho, acaso eres el mismo del que ella se despidió, o es que el tiempo no ha dejado huellas sobre tus sienes y las de ella? ¿No se convertiría su amor en odio?

-¡Que las estrellas antes caigan del firmamento y el sol sea eclipsado por la luna! ¡Si ella resucitara, Si volviera a reposar sobre mi pecho, cuan rapadamente olvidaríamos que la muerte o el tiempo se interpuso entre nosotros!

-¡Tonterías, solo tonterías! Puro delirio de la sangre que, hirviendo, asciende por las venas como a la cabeza los vapores del vino. No quiero desafiarte y devolvértela; pronto sabrías que no miento.

-¿Devolvérmela?- exclamo Cloud, arrojándose a los pies del brujo-¡Por favor, si eres capas de hacer tal cosa y en tu pecho late un corazón, concede mi suplica, deja que mis lagrimas te persuadan! Devuélveme el único amor que tuve en esta tierra, la luz de mi vida; bendita será tu obra y veras que fue una obra de bien.

-¡Una obra de bien!-replico el brujo riendo sarcásticamente-. Para mi no hay bien ni mal, ya que mi deseo es siempre el mismo; solo ustedes conocen el mal, pues desean lo que no desean. Tengo realmente el poder de dártela de nuevo; pero medita sinceramente en tu corazón si eso te haría feliz y cuan profundo es el abismo entre la vida y la muerte; mi poder puede levantar un puente sobre el, pero nunca llenar su fondo.

Cloud quiso hablar y convencer a este poderoso ser con nuevas suplicas; pero este dijo:

-¡Calla! Piénsalo y regresa aquí mañana a medianoche; pero te lo advierto: ¡deja a los muertos en paz!

Dicho esto, se marcho desapareciendo en las sombras de la noche. Ebrio de esta nueva esperanza, Cloud no pudo encontrar el sueño en su alcoba; exuberante de imágenes, la fantasía desplegaba ante el la trama resplandeciente de su porvenir, y sus ojos, humedecidos de lagrimas de alegría, pasaba vertiginosamente de una visión encantada a otra. A la mañana salio a vagar por los bosques para que ningún recuerdo de su joven vida pasada viniera a perturbar la idea de que volverla a mirarkla nuevamente a los ojos, a envolverla en sus brazos, a caminar de su mano otra vez a la luz del día, a reposar en su pecho por la noche; y puesto que esta sola idea colmaba su imaginación, ¿Cómo era posible que una duda lo asechase, como era posible que la advertencia del anciano ganara espacio en su alma?


	3. Chapter 3

Holis…^^…aquí toy con el siguiente capitulo, pero antes que nada:

**Neus**: Bueno me alegro que te allá gustado la historia…y como queres ver a la muerta con vida este capitulo te lo dedico a ti…^^

P/D: Ejem…señorita, espero que suba rápido el próximo capitulo de SU historia, me muero por saber la reacción de Tifa al saber que su amorcito salio huyendo…heee como me revienta eso de Cloud, pero va ver yo me voy a encargar de darle una lección…ejjej.

**Sango-Hiraikoutsu**: Obvio, vos sos infaltable Oreo, ^^, gracias a vos y Tifa-chanme metí en esto de los fanfic...jejé y tranqui no te voy a desilusionar, el Cloti va llegar en su debido momento. En cuanto a la escritura es a Ernst Raupach a quien debes halagar. En el siglo XIX la escritura romántica estaba de moda…ejejej…yo solo trato de modificar algunas cosas, es por eso que tengo la obligación de explicar metafóricamente los sentimientos de los personajes…ejjejej.

P/D: Niña para usted también va lo mismo que Neus… ¿Qué esperas para subir el capitulo 9 de tu fic?...yo me compadezco de vos, pero vos también compadécete de mi…quiero saber de quien es ese bebe. *u*

**Tenshi-aerith****: **La verdad, me alegra que te guste ambas parejas porque el final va necesitar de personas como vos para opinar.

A penas Escorpio en el oriente le hubo anunciado que la medianoche estaba cerca, regreso aquel camposanto cerca ya de medianoche. El brujo lo estaba esperando ante la tumba de Aerith.

-¿Lo has meditado?- le pregunto al llegar.

-¡Por favor devuélveme a la dueña de mis días!-exclamo Cloud con arrebatada pasión-. ¡No dilates tu benéfica acción! ¡Que puedo llegar a morir esta noche sin haberla visto otra vez!

-Pus bien- respondió el anciano-, sigue pensándolo y regresa aquí mañana a medianoche, pero te lo advierto otra vez: ¡deja a los muertos en paz!

Presa de la ansiedad, Cloud hubiera querido echarse a sus pies y suplicarle que cumpliera aquel agónico deseo en ese mismo instante; pero el brujo había desaparecido. Hasta el gris amanecer, vació sobre el añorado sepulcro, vertiendo lamentos más intensos y salvajes que nunca; durante el día, que le aprecio no tener fin, vago de un lado a otro, sin rumbo, impaciente, abismado en sus propias cavilaciones, como el primer asesino que trama el primero de sus hechos de sangre.

Al oscurecer, las estrellas lo aullaron una vez más junto a la tumba.

A medianoche aprecio el hechicero.

-¿Lo has meditado?- pregunto como la noche anterior.

-¿Qué es lo que debería meditar?-replico Cloud con ira-. No quiero pensar nada; mi bien aventuraza depende de ti. ¿O acaso te burlas? Si así fuera, aléjate antes de que te ponga las manos encima.

-Te lo advierto por última vez- respondió impasible el anciano-: ¡deja a los muertos en paz!

-¡Ella no tendré paz en esa tumba helada! ¡Solo la obtendrá en este ardiente pecho que la solicita!

-¡Piénsala! No podrás separarte de ella hasta la muerte, por más que la repugnancia y el odio se apoderen de tu corazón. Pues solo habría un medio espantoso…

-¡Imbecil! ¡Imbecil!- lo irrumpió Cloud a los gritos-¿Como podría yo odiar a quella que amo con tanta pasión? ¿Cómo podría yo aborrecer a quella por la que hierve cada gota de mi sangre?

-¡Bien!-dijo el anciano-. Retrocede entonces.

El viejo trazo un círculo alrededor del sepulcro murmurando conjuros y una tempestad comenzó a aullar entre las copas de los árboles; los búhos batieron sórdidamente las alas y desgranaron un canto estremecedor. Las sagradas estrellas dejaron de brillar y se ocultaron para contemplar el espanto; la lapida de la tumba se deslizo con un quejido y bario paso a la muerta. El hechicero esparció en la fosa hierbas trituradas y países, un polvo mágico y adormecedor mezclado con gusanos de fuego; y un viento intenso broto entonces de la tierra y los enormes gusanos se arrastraron y escalaron la tumba en furiosa procesión. El remolino removió de la fosa toda forma moho, hasta que el rayo de la luna baño el sarcófago y la tapa se rompió con un espantoso ruido. Luego el anciano vertió sangre con una calavera y exclamo:

- Bebe, tú que duermes, bebe esta sangre caliente, para que el corazón pueda latir de nuevo en tu pecho.

Y después de una breve pausa, derramo sobre ella otra mágica poción y grito con voz estruendosa:

-¡Tu corazón late otra vez, tus ojos se abren otra vez a la luz! ¡Sal entonces de tu tumba!

Como una isla impulsada por los fuegos subterráneos emerge de repente en las oscuras olas del océano, así se levanto Aerith de la noche del sepulcro, empujada por algún poder invisible. El viejo la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta Cloud, que contemplaba pasmado a cierta distancia.

-Recibe de nuevo-dijo-a aquella por la que suspirabas con tanto dolor. ¡Espero que nunca más necesites de mi ayuda! Pero si llegas a necesitarme, me encontraras las noches de luna llena en aquellas montañas, donde los tres caminos se entrecruzan.

No bien Cloud reconoció a la mujer que tanto añoraba, un rayo de calor atravesó su corazón de lado a lado al mirarla; pero la escarcha le había congelado los miembros y paralizado la lengua. Inmóvil y mudo, se quedo contemplándola durante un rato; todo a su alrededor estaba ahora en calma, la luna volvía a brillar y las estrellas brillaban de nuevo en el cielo limpio.

-¡Cloud!-exclamo la resucitada, y su voz vino a romper el hechizo que lo tenia como embelesado.

-¿Es verdad?-pregunto él-. ¿Es verdad o es un sueño extravagante?

-Estoy viva-dijo ella -; llévame pronto a tu castillo en las montañas.

Cloud miro a su alrededor; el viejo había desaparecido y a su lado había un caballo negro de ojos fosforescentes, sobre cuya silla de montar había extendido un delicado vestido rosa para Aerith. Ella se vistió con rapidez y exclamo:

Vayámonos de aquí antes de que despunte el alba; mis ojos son demasiado débiles aun para tolerar la luz del día.

Ya vuelto en si, Cloud salto sobre la silla de montar; con una mezcla de excitación y de pavor; tomo en sus brazos a la amada que misteriosamente había vuelto de la muerte y cabalgo en dirección a las montañas, incitando a su caballo a correr mas rápido como si todas las sombras de la muerte lo persiguieran, ansiosas por recuperar a su hermana.


	4. Chapter 4

Para los fanáticos del CLOTI, please no me vallan a querer matar por lo que van a leer…tengan en cuanta la frase: "Solito te fuiste, solito vas a volver"…^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Profundo en las montañas, solitario, emplazado entre las rocas, se levantaba el castillo hacia el que Cloud condujo a Aerith. Solo fueron vistos por el viejo criado, a quien su señor con tronantes amenazas ordeno guardar silencio, y pronto alcanzaron la habitación mas apartada.

-Permaneceremos aquí-dijo Aerith-hasta que pueda tolerar la luz y mi mirada sin consuelo ya no te atraviese como un escalofrió.

Y allí se quedaron; los pocos moradores del castillo nada sabían, de la existencia de Aerith, salvo el viejo sirviente, que era el encargado de llevarles agua y comida. Los primeros siete días vivieron sin más luz que una candela; los siete siguientes se abrieron los altos ventanales solo al alba o al anochecer, cuando un débil resplandor iluminaba las cumbres y el crepúsculo caía sobre el valle.

Raramente Cloud se apartaba de Aerith: una imponderable fascinación lo ataba a ella; incluso el estremecimiento que sentía siempre que estaba a su lado, y que le impedía tocarla, se mezclaba con un placer secreto como el que experimentamos cuando desde la cumbre del torrente desciende un acorde de música: y Cloud quería sentir mas esa emoción que regirla. Muy a menudo pensaba sobre la antigua Aerith, pero en las ensoñaciones del recuerdo nunca se presentaba tan seductora, tan hermosa, tan digna de admiración como ahora a su lado. Nunca el tono de su voz había sido tan dulce; nunca sus palabras habían fluido con tanta emoción como ahora, cada vez que conversaban sobre el pasado, país encantado al que lo transportaban continuamente sus palabras como de la mano de un ángel.

Aerith evocaba siempre los días de su primer amor juvenil, las hora de deleite en las que cada uno gozaba del otro, y traía las imágenes de aquellas horas, de manera tan fascinante, tan llena de vida, tan deliciosa ante los ojos del espíritu, que Cloud solía preguntarse si avía experimentado realmente tanta felicidad, si había gozado tanto con ella, si había sido a su lado tan dichoso. Y con cada hora del pasado que evocaba tan vividamente, Aerith pintaba entusiasmada, con los más hermosos colores, las horas por venir, aun más ricas en placer que cualquiera de las precedentes. Así embriagaba a su amado con esperanzas en el futuro, acunándolo en el dulce sueño de la bienaventuranza que habría del legar y que en su arrullo lo hacia olvidar el ultimo tiempo de su vida en común, cuando el solía quejarse de su arrogancia, de su desconsideración hacia él y toda su familia. ¿Pero como era posible que ese recuerdo fuera capaz de perturbar su dulce ensueño? ¿No había dejado ella en la tumba todas las debilidades d e la vida terrenal? ¿No había sido purificado su ser por aquel largo reposo, en cuyo sueño ni el pecado ni los deseos carnales la habían rozado? ¡Cuan distinto era ahora el contenido de sus palabras! Solo cuando hablaba del amor que senita por él dejaba ver su condición terrenal; si no reflexionaba sobre la vida, hacia interpretaciones o anuncios sobre asuntos espirituales, eternos, y proféticos versículos brotaban de sus labios.

Pasaron así por segunda vez siete días, y al fin pudo Cloud ver a plena luz del sol a esa mujer que amaba ahora cada vez mas. No quedaba en ella vestigio alguno del sepulcro; en el pálido cielo de sus mejillas resplandecía nuevamente el rosa de la aurora; el fétido olor de la putrefacción se había convertido en un adorable perfume de violetas, único signo de las profundidades que jamás se desvanecerían del todo. Cloud no sintió ya receló ni temor al contemplarla bajo los rayos del dia; ahora si parecía al amada de otros tiempos, ahora si la había recuperado, y como sentía que se consumid en el fuego de su pasión mortal, quería estrecharla contra su pecho. Ella, sin embargo, lo rechazaba.

-Aun no querido-decía-; primero la luna debe volver a estar llena.

Pese a la ansiedad que lo consumía, Cloud tuvo que esperar aun por tercera vez que pasaran siete días. Esa madrugada, luego de que en la noche la luna hubiese acabado su ronda entre las sombras de la tierra, hallo Cloud a Aerith junto a el en el lecho, despertando de un extraño y profundo estado de somnolencia; la atrajo hacia si con sus brazos y la estrecho contra su ardiente pecho.

-La luna estaba llena-susurro en su oído para despabilarla y cubrió de apasionados besos sus senos.

Por fin, como estaba convenido desde la eternidad, iba a poseer el cuerpo de su amada, sobre cuyos encantos del tiempo ninguna violencia había ejercido. Sus labios ardientes se encontraron con los de ella y los suspiros llenaron el aire; uno al otro se prodigaron delicias y sus corazones palpitaron en la más íntima proximidad. Sin embargo, cuando Cloud quiso ir mas a fondo con sus caricias y penetrar en el nido, ella se aparto bruscamente y salto del lecho.

-¡Así no querido!-exclamo-. ¿Debo yo, que e conocido ambas cosas, el tiempo y la eternidad, yo que en baño de la muerte he sido purificada, debo yo, la renacida, ser tu concubina, mientras una sucia hija de la tierra se hace llamar tu esposa? Tendrá que ser de otra manera: en tu suntuoso palacio, en esa cama de oro, en ese trono, donde una vez fui reina, allí has de saciar tus anhelos y yo………yo los míos-añadió besándolo ardientemente y escapándose de esa habitación.

Ardiendo de pasión, y dispuesto en su alma a todo lo que fuera necesario para satisfacer sus deseos, Cloud abandono su habitación, y pronto el castillo. Por las montañas, sobre los llanos, voló como un vertiginoso tornado, levantando a su paso el polvo, la grava y las flores bajo los cascos del caballo, hasta llegar a su hogar. Ni el cariñoso recibimiento de Tifa, ni las caricias agradables de Namine y Zack, consiguieron calmarlo y menos aun reprimir su cólera. ¡Que hacer para que el salvaje torrente se contenga dentro de su curso, cunado el ramillete de flores contra el que embiste impetuoso grita lastimeramente: "Poderoso apiádate de mi hermosura y no me destruyas"! La corriente de todos modos lo arrasa, y con él destruye en un instante la armonía que la naturaleza tarda largo tiempo en crear.

Muy pronto Cloud comenzó a decirle a tifa:

-Nos estamos haciendo daño el uno al otro con este matrimonio-dijo.

-Pero, ¿Por qué tus labios promulgan esa desgracia?- contesto esta.

-Por que es la vedad, somos distintos, yo ansió una vida conforme a los altos y luminosos designios de los hombres, mientras tu, por el contrario, te muestras satisfecha con el reducido circulo de la existencia cotidiana.

Pobre corazón, tan puro y frágil de aquella dulce criatura, que estallo en mil pedazos, así como el cristal revienta en minúsculos pero brillantes fragmentos. ¡Dios tan delicada era aquella flor! Que tubo que escuchar como él espiraba a lo nuevo, a lo desconocido, mientras ella en cambio, encontraba placer en lo viejo, en recomponer y enderezar lo que le era familiar; como ella ahora, no despertaba ningún deseo pasional en él, y esto causaba que solo pudiera acoger su ardiente amor con aria amabilidad; en fin, por el bien de ambos, lo mas conveniente seria separarse y buscar cada uno por su lado la felicidad que juntos no habrían de encontrar. La bella joven miro a su esposo, y tratando de que sus ojos no se llenaran de aquel liquido cargado de sentimientos, que diferencia a los hombres de las bestias, suspiro y largo un sereno "haz lo que creas mejor". Al otro dia Cloud le extendió el acta de separación con, la orden de que podía regresar a la casa de su padre, ella acepto el veredicto obediencia. Pero no dejo de advertir a su esposo.

-Presiento a quien debo esta acta de separación; te he visto rondando con frecuencia la tumba de Aerith, incluso esa noche en que la tormenta cubrió súbitamente el cielo estrellado con un velo de nubes. Mis ojos ven lejos Cloud. ¿Has osado insensatamente desgarrar el manto que separa a los que dormimos y soñamos de los que no duermen y no sueñan? ¡Te has condenado, has traído a tu lado aquello que causara tu destrucción!

Tifa callo y Cloud también guardo silencio; pues de la boca del hechicero, cuando su sentido se hallaba cegado por la pasión, había iodo esa misma advertencia como el relámpago que fulgura un instante entre las tinieblas de la noche sin disipar del todo las sombras. Tifa fue a decir dolorosamente adiós a sus hijos, pues permanecerían con el padre conforme a las leyes de su pueblo; y tras bañar a los niños con sus lagrimas y uncirlos con el agua bendita del amor materno, abandonó el castillo y regreso a al castillo de su padre.

Sango-Hiraikoutsu: Viste que si iba aparecer Tifa…ejjejej…todo a su debido tiempo y de ahora en mas se pone mejor ;), porque ya entro al novia cadáver al aposento de su amado…XD…prepararte para ver sufrir a Cloud…muajajaja…XD

Neus: Viste que mandona que es…jejejej…bueno no hay por que agradecer lo del capitulo anterior lo hice de corazón…^^ y en cuanto a lo que le dijo el brujo a Cloud, en los próximos capítulos veras el porque. Por cierto esperare ansiosamente la continuación de tu fic…^^

rukiachan25: Bueno me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el fic…viste que desconsiderado es Cloud con la bella Tifa, T_T…pero calma yo tengo el poder para darle una buena lección….XD y tienes razón Aerith y Zack hacen un linda pareja, aunque ella no se lo merece. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Sango-Hiraikoutsu: Bueno este es el principio del sufrimiento de Cloud………muajajaja…XD, se va arrepentir de haberla cambiado a Tifa por la cetrucha….ejjejej, la época en la que se sitúa el fic es por el 1800, siglo XIX, durante esta época surgen los primeros relatos de vampiros, hombres lobos y la maravillosa historia de Frankenstein…^^

Neus:Falta poco para que se cumpla lo que el hechicero anuncio…pero como puedes ver las desgracias ya empezaron…pobre Cloud lo mas doloroso le esta por pasar en el siguiente capitulo…muajajaj…XD

RainMaccloud: Me alegra que te allá gustado el fic…^^…y bueno el rechazo paso por esa vez, ellos si consumen su amor en el aposento…jejej…pero estoy segura que Cloud después de lo que se va enterar no va querer tocar a Aerith nunca mas…XD

Por cierto me encanto tu fic…espero que lo continúes porque me dejaste muy intrigada con eso del...Bebe…jejejej…^^

___________________________________________________________________________________

Así la dulce esposa fue expulsada del palacio; y Cloud ordeno enseguida decorar con nuevo gusto las habitaciones, que debían ser dignos del ama que estaba en camino. ¡Entretanto la nostalgia de Aerith, lo asaltaba de nuevo, si bien sabía que a su lado solo encontraría privación! Por fin resplandeció el día que puso término a su pena; cuando Cloud hizo ingresar por segunda vez a Aerith a su hogar como esposa.

Una nueva esposa, se diría, cuyo parecido con la fallecida Aerith conquisto su corazón en el extranjero: pues tampoco Aerith había sido de su pueblo, si no que el había traído a al novia desde el lejano Migdar. ¡Ho, cuan bien aventurado se sentía Cloud mientras conducía de regreso a su amada hacia aquella flamante habitación que alguna vez había sido su edén, revestida ahora de oro y sobre cuyo tálamo nupcial colgaban amplios cortinados púrpuras con delicias alegorías del porvenir, sostenidos por ángeles que esparcían flores! ¡Cuan inmensamente bienaventurado se sentía mientras el sol, al cabo de largos días, cubría de serenidad cada palmo del camino y parecía aplacar su ansiedad!

Atravesando las montañas y cuando ya la noche despuntaba, paso por el lugar donde había cortado la flor maravillosa. ¡Ay! ¿Quién no ha oído hablar de la flor maravillosa, más bella y peligrosa que el árbol del conocimiento? Crece en todas partes; pero tan rica y perfumada solo en tierras calidas; donde los negros nubarrones del, pesado cielo se acumulan, flórese como un voluptuosa y henchida rosa de pétalos incandescentemente oscuros y perfumados; donde la línea dorada del azul firmamento se corona, se exhibe en toda su pureza, a diferencia de la pálida lila, que no prospera bajo la luz ni exhala perfume.

A quien el céfiro haga llegar su fragancia, su encanto lo cautivara y lo impulsara a buscar irresistiblemente la fuente de su aroma, y hasta encontrarlo vagara infatigablemente, esclara altos peñascos, cruzara a nado veloces torrentes. Pero ella no es la misma para todos los mortales. Quien la recoja y adorne con ella su casa, por más que le prodigue cuidados, de ella obtendrá vástagos que ya no tendrán aroma, pues es una flor silvestre, que solo en el campo perdura hasta los últimos días del otoño. Quien la recoja y adorne con ella su casa. Quien la arranque nada mas que para recrearse en su belleza, será dichoso con el derroche de su plenitud, pues l gloria que derrama inunda el mundo de los mas hermosos y eminentes colores; su perfume trasmuta el aire en fragancia, y deliciosos elixires son la nueva luz que los ojos beben, el nuevo aliento que llena los pulmones. Sin embargo, dura poco y se marchita antes que todas las flores de la vida. He aquí la flor maravillosa que había cortado Cloud, el dichoso infeliz; la flor que habría de confundir en la vida y el sueño, pues su maravilloso poder traspasó por igual ambas cosas.

Tan contento estaba Cloud como descontentos se sintieron pronto los habitantes del castillo y su servidumbre, el extraño parecido, la semejanza de la nueva señora con la difunta Aerith, llenaba de miedo y espanto sus almas, que se acordaban de la que dormía bajo tierra. No había ni siquiera un rasgo, una entonación de la voz, un gesto de diferencia; además, las criadas descubrieron en su espalda un pequeño lunar de la misma naturaleza del que tenía la difunta. Desde una fuente desconocida-quizás de nadie en particular, pues la creencia procedía del temor y la repugnancia-corrió entonces el rumor de que la nueva dueña de casa era la propia Aerith, a quien el señor había arrancado de la tumba mediante poderes mágicos. ¡Que espanto habitar con una muerta bajo el mismo techo, convivir con ella, servirla, tratarla como señora! Muchas cosas en Aerith alimentaban la espeluznante sospecha: jamás llevaba otro vestido que un gris como la niebla; no usaba alhajas de oro, tan apreciadas por cualquier mujer mortal, sino opacas joyas de plata en su cintura, en sus orejas, en su tocado; ningún brillante, ninguna piedra colorida la cubrían; solo calidas perlas lucían turbiamente en su pecho. Evitaba los alegres rayos del sol, y solía pasar los días mas esplendidos recluida en su aposento; solo bajo la difusa luz del amanecer o del atardecer salía a dar un paseo, preferentemente a esa hora en que la luz espectral de la luna confiere a todas las cosas una apariencia sombría, y cuando cantaba el gallo un involuntario frió parecía recorrer sus miembros.

Tan soberana como ante su muerte, Aerith impuso de nuevo su yugo de hierro a todos los que la rodeaban; y su señorío era ahora mas cruel que nunca, pues el horror que lo animaba avasallaba toda contradicción y toda replica. Su cólera ya no era un corriente huracán cuya furiosa violencia presagiaba desatarse rápidamente, si no un cometa apunto de embestir contra la luna en el cielo como un funesto cataclismo: pesadas y cavernosas resonaban las palabras en sus labios, helada la mirada fija que clavaba sobre los objetos de su ira y que parecía decir "pronto voy a aniquilarte", haciendo temer de este modo al desgraciado por lo que pudiera ocurrirle en las horas venideras. Así imperaba Aerith, no con el cetro de su poder terrenal solamente, sino también con el péndulo de la muerte; y el castillo que en tiempos de Tifa había esta poblado de alegría, no tardo en convertirse en una vasta, desierta bóveda. Los moradores tenían los rostros demacrados y, al igual que a la muerta, el canto del gallo los hacia estremecerse con el recuerdo con el recuerdo de su temible ama.

Encontrarse con Aerith en un rincón solitario, en la penumbra del crepúsculo o a la luz de la luna, era una indeseable desgracia; las criadas se consumían en el mas persistente horror, caían enfermas y agonizaban; creían que quien, por una desdichado azar, llegaba a cruzarse con sus ojos en el instante era presa de todos sus temibles poderes. Así fue como también otros emprendieron la huida, pues un horror aun más monstruoso los espantaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, este capitulo se los dedico a todos ustedes…^^**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una segunda vida artificial habían otorgado Aerith los poderes del brujo, y el alimento había nutrido su cuerpo restaurado; pero ese cuerpo ya no era capaz de preservar por si mismo ese calor vital del que brotan el fuego del amor y del odio, pues la muerte había apagado esa flor para siempre: una vida helada, mas helada que la vida de la serpiente, que no obstante ama y odia, se había vuelto ahora la de Aerith. Y sin embargo necesitaba amar, necesitaba recuperar las apasionadas caricias de su amado, gracias a las cuales sentiría que volvía a la luz. Un mágico brebaje tendría la fuerza de reanimar en ella el flujo de la vida y despertar el fuego del amor; una poción abominable, una poción maldita: sangre humana, bebida aun caliente de venas jóvenes. Por eso estaba ansiosa de ese trago: todo lo que place y mueve a los hombres, todo lo que los atrae y llena las horas de sus vidas, era extraño a ella; solo en los brazos de su amado encontraba placer su existencia crepuscular: por eso estaba ansiosa de este trago.

Ya en el bosque del palacio había bebido la sangre de Cloud para fortalecerse con el primer bosque le dio al llegar la siguiente luna llena; sin embargo, sabía bien que con eso le succionaba vida y fuerza de sus venas: por eso cuidaba de su vida. De pronto vio a un niño, cuyas mejillas sonrosadas rebosaban de salud y vitalidad, y lo atrajo hacia si con caricias y regalos; hizo que la siguiera a un lugar solitario, lo sentó en su regazo, lo arrullo con la música de sus labios violación hasta que se durmió en sus brazos; y cuando entubo dormido, succiono la sangre caliente de su pecho. Fueran varones o mujeres, se acercaba a hablar con ellos y los narcotizaba con la fragancia de su aliento; bajo los efectos del narcótico, los arrastraba a su guarida detrás de los árboles y, una vez encerrados entre sus paredes y fatalmente dormidos, se arrojaba sobre sus pechos florecientes. Niños, jóvenes y doncellas se marchitaban como flores corroídas por los gusanos: sus miembros completos se consumían, una amarillenta niebla desplazaba el albo rosa de sus mejillas, sus ojos se apagaban como un cristalino espejo de agua cubierto de escarchas; sus cabellos se ponían grises como si hubieran sido arrasados por el torbellino de la vida. Los padres observaban con horror esta peste que hacia estragos entre sus hijos; ninguna hierba benéfica parecía ser eficiente, ningún exorcismo detenía la devastación: veían como los jóvenes iban unos tras otros descendiendo a la tumba y como apenas unos pocos escapaban aun de las garras de la liberadora de sangre.

Pronto empezaron a circular rumores que relacionaban a esta extraña peste con la temible Aerith, y si bien todos la acusaban por lo bajo de ser la autora de tales estragos, como ocurría esto seguía siendo un enigma, ya que era imposible reconocer en las victimas hulla alguna que la incriminara. Con todo, cuando algunos niños pequeños confesaron que habían sido arrullados en sus brazos, y otros mayores contaron que un ligero sueño había caído sobre ellos mientras conversaban con ella, la sospecha se convirtió en certeza. De inmediato, los padres de aquellos niños que habían escapado de la muerte dejaron sus casas, sus bienes y la porcino de tierra heredada de sus respectivos padres, y huyeron de aquel espantoso paraje para poner a salvo lo que más amaban con todo su corazón, mas que la casa, la hacienda y los bienes: sus hijos.

Así fue tornándose cada vez mas desolado el castillo, cada vez mas desolado el pueblo que estaba a su alrededor; solo unos hombres y mujeres entrados en canas que servían en las posesiones como criados, solo algunos ancianos y sus descriptas compañeras, se dejaban ver en los alrededores. Eran los únicos seres que antes del fin de los tiempos había dado a luz a una mujer en esa tierra fértil y la última generación que quedaba de pie sobre ella; ningún juego de niños, sin embargo, había ya de alegrar y confrontar sus oídos, y sus ojos contemplaban con melancolía la ruina de todas las cosas. Solo Cloud no veía la muerte que sembraba en su entorno, entregado como estaba al éxtasis de una incandescente pasión.

¡Ay, era más feliz ahora al lado de Aerith que nunca! Todos los caprichos que solían echar a perder su anterior unión habían desaparecido de ella; el fantasma de su cólera ya no lo asechaba. Siempre cariñosa, siempre condescendiente a sus reclamos, lo amaba con una ternura que no había exhibido en los días de su más rica pasión juvenil, pues el fuego de la más extraña y robada juventud ardía por sus venas, y la muerta había desenterrado de su pecho el sentimiento puramente humano de la vergüenza.

Durante la noche, en cuanto Cloud cerraba los ojos, ella lo arrullaba con su mágico aroma para sumergirlo en un sueño profundo, que precia durar un minuto o una eternidad y del que solo despertaba a nuevos placeres. De día el se quedaba junto Aerith, se dejaba transportar por la imaginación a un mundo encantado mas allá de la tumba, que le hacia creer que, ahora su amor había sido llamado por segunda vez a la vida, el uno y el otro permanecerían eternamente unidos en los mas dulces e inextinguibles gozos. Así, cautivo de ella, ¿como iba Cloud a percibir lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor? Pero Aerith estaba al tanto, advertía con pesar que sus fuentes de vida se iban agotando; pronto ya no quedaría nada fresco y joven a su alcance, excepto Cloud y sus hijos, y resolvió que estos últimos serian sus próximas victimas.


	7. Chapter 7

En un principio, al regresar al castillo había sentido rechazo por los hijos de la extraña, y los mantuvo alejados de si, dejándolos bajo la protección de las criadas que Tifa les había asignado. Ahora, en cambio, decidió empezar a mostrarse cuidadosa con ellos, a permitirles estar en su presencia y a pasar muchas horas del día a su lado. Las ancianas nodrizas miraban aterrorizadas los cuidados que les prodigaba, pues presentían la triste suerte que les esperaba. ¿Pero como iban a contrariar la voluntad de su terrible pero tiránica señora? Aerith pronto se gano también el amor de los niños, que a diferencia de los demás moradores del edificio no se estremecían de miedo y espanto por ella. Jugaba con ellos frecuentemente y siempre cariñosa, en vez de dejarlos hacer cualquier cosa, les enseñaba nuevo, originales y recreativos esparcimientos; otras veces les narraba cuentos de hadas, ya agradables o llenos de terror, pero siempre tan mágicos y maravillosos como nunca los habían oído de los labios de las nodrizas.

Cuando se cansaban de jugar o de oír sus historias, sentaba a los dos en sus rodillas y los dejaba dormirse sobre su pecho. Las mas extraordinarias visiones los conducían en sus inocentes sueños hacia jardines admirables, jamás vistos, donde había toda clase de flores, desde las diminutas violetas hasta las que casi tocaban el sol, una puesta detrás de la otra, según su tamaño, de manera tal que cada una se destacaba con su cabeza sobre los precedentes, y todas entre si formaban una escalera hasta el cielo; y por esa escalera de flores descendían los ángeles del cielo, varones y niñas de hermosos rostros, vestidos de azul y púrpura, con alas doradas, que traían para ellos maná e imágenes de piedras preciosas, y les cantaban suavemente o los acompañaban a subir la ondulante escalera de flores hasta el cielo; y el sol era una reluciente mariposa mágica a la que perseguían y las estrellas, gusanillos de fuego con los que podían jugar.

Tan deliciosas y alegres resultaban para Namine y Zack estas visiones que nada anhelaban más que arrullarse en el regazo de Aerith, ya que jamás habían sido visitados por sueños tan adorables cuando se dormían en sus lugares habituales. Se diría que anhelaban ir al encuentro de su propia muerte, ¿Pero no anhelamos todos, en definitiva, lo que nos llevara a la tumba al cabo de los placeres de la vida? Ellos mismos se echaban en brazos de su eminente perdición, que lucían la mascara de la felicidad, y mientras tenían estas mágicas ensoñaciones, Aerith succionaba de su pecho el flujo vital. Al despertar, se sentían exhaustos, pero ningún dolor, ninguna marca, delataba lo que les había sucedido. Poco a poco sus fuerzas se desvanecieron, como un arroyuelo que se seca con el calor de verano; sus juegos fueron cada vez mas silenciosos; sus risas alegres y divertidas se convirtieron en débiles sonrisas; la melodía se sus voces, en un mero susurro. Las nodrizas estaban desesperadas; ninguna curación tenia eficiencia; presentían la verdad, pero no comunicaban al padre sus sospechas, pues no se atrevían a acusar ante Cloud a la terrible mujer por la que sentía la pasión mas ardiente. Pronto los niños fueron la sombra de lo que habían sido y el humo de la muerte se encargo de disipar también esa tenue sombra. Zack murió primero y siete días después su hermana Namine lo siguió a la tumba.

Profundamente afecto a Cloud la pérdida de sus hijos, pues a pesar del poco cuidado que les prodigaba era mucho lo que los amaba: ¡Ay, a él como a todos nosotros, la muerte por primera vez le dio una medida de su amor! Sin embargo, dolor disgusto fuertemente a Aerith:

-¿Por qué te lamentas tanto por esos niños?-dijo-. ¿Qué otra cosa podrían brindarle a tu maduro espíritu esos seres no desarrollados mas que el recuerdo de su madre? ¿Acaso tu corazón aun esta prendado de ella? ¿O has vuelto a prestarle atención porque, saciado de pacer, has llegado a cansarte de mi? ¿Qué te debían esos niños que te ataban a la tierra y sus vulgares cuidados, los cuales, l crecer, nuevamente te habrían arrojado de una buena vez en el polvo, del que yo, viniendo desde el mas allá, te he levantado? ¿O es tu espíritu tan pesado, tu amor por mi tan pálido, tu confianza en mi tan débil, que la esperanza de poseerme eternamente no es capaz de conmoverte?

Así se expreso Aerith, que se enfado por primera vez con Cloud y se mantudo lejos de su presencia. Pero la ansiedad por cerrar la herida que le había infligido en su corazón seco las lagrimas de Cloud; perdono la ofensa de Aerith y pronto recupero sus locas esperanzas y se abandono nuevamente al torbellino de aquel amor insensato, hasta que, al borde de la perdición, DESPERTO POR FIN DE SU TRASTORNO MENTAL.

Falta poquito para el fin de la historia…^^…no veo la hora de terminarla ya...Ejejej…

Muchas gracias a todos por dejar sus comentarios…

Haaaaaa cierto para los que no saben que es MANÁ, no, no es la banda…^^...No c me confundan…jejeje. Es un alimento llovido del cielo que permitió a los Israelitas sobrevivir durante su éxodo por el desierto. ^^

Bueno les dejo un beso

Chau…=)


	8. Chapter 8

**Neus**: _Realmente, que mala Aerith matar al lindo de Zack...:(_

_Espero te guste este capitulo ^^_

**Rukiachan25:**_ Obvio que va sufrir Cloud…a partir de ahora…XD_

**Sango-Hiraikoutsu: **_XD…calma Tifa va aparecer en el ultimo capitulo…primero quiero que Cloud sufra mucho y que después pida perdón de rodillas a Tifa por lo que hizo ¬¬…si será de zarpado cambiar ha la linda Tifa por Aerith._

_**Sin mas que decir aquí va el 8 capitulo, que lo disfruten y dejen reviews**_

_______________________________________________________________

Ningún niño o niña, ningún joven o doncella se dejaba ver ya por el castillo ni en sus alrededores; los que no yacían bajo tierra habían huido. ¿Quién mas quedaba para apagar la horrible sed de aquella libradora de sangre salvo Cloud mismo? Bien sabia ella que el también moriría, si seguía llenando cada uno de los minutos de su vida con horrores y lagrimas; ¿Pero que le importaba su destrucción? El sentimiento divino que los hombres llamamos amor y que une a dos seres en un mismo placer yen un mismo dolor era completamente extraño en su pecho. Si el descendía a la tumba, ella era libre se echarse a vagar por el mundo y saciarse con otros hombres, hasta que un día ella misma fuera absorbida nuevamente por la tierra, ya que esa es la ley implacable a la que están sujetos los muertos cuando un hombre neciamente los devuelve a la vida.

Al pecho de Cloud comenzó a adherir los sedientos labios, cuando se hallaba sumido por su perfume en profundo sueño; muy pronto la energía vital de su amado comenzó a decaer. Pero con su vigor, apago también su ardiente pasión por aquella hermosa mujer, y solía ahora dejarla todo el día en el castillo para salir a vagar por las altas montañas con la esperanza de recuperar su fuerte naturaleza.

Así yacía una vez descansando de la cacería bajo un pino del bosque, cuando noto un extraño y para el desconocido pájaro en su copa.

Silenciosamente tenso su arco; pero antes de que la flecha se disparara de la cuerda, el ave levanto vuelo, luego desde le pino se igualo en grado a las nubes y dejo flotando una raíz rosácea que cayo a los pies de Cloud. Este la alzo; aunque conocía mucho de hiervas y raíces, para el era extraña. Su delicioso he incomparable aroma lo indujo irresistiblemente a probar su sabor; pero diez veces mas amargo que el ajenjo, sintió como si su boca se llenara de hiel, y molesto por aquel gusto repugnante, arrojo con violencia la raíz muy lejos. Así como los hombres rechazan el remedio que, amargo hasta las lágrimas en el instante, resulta en el futuro una bendición, así también aparto Cloud aquella amarga raíz cuyo poder maravilloso se hubiera interpuesto en el camino de la liberadora de sangre y contrarrestando su embriagador perfume.

Cuando al caer la noche Cloud regreso junto a Aerith, su mágico perfume no produjo como otras veces efecto sobre el, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo cerró sus ojos un sueño natural. Sin embargo, cuando estaba apunto de dormirse, un dolor punzante lo arranco del sueño que se estaba iniciando y, a la luz de la lámpara, tuvo con los ojos entornados una visión que por algunos minutos paralizo su conciencia: los labios de Aerith succionando la sangre caliente que manaba de su pecho. El grito de espanto que le produjo esta escena sobresalto a Aerith: aun chorreaba la sangre de su boca, aun brotaba de su pecho abierto.

-¡Súcubo!-exclamo saltando del lecho-¿Así es como me amas?

-¡Te amo como aman los muertos!-respondió con frialdad Aerith.

-¡Sangriento monstruo!-prosiguió Cloud-. Tu eres el monstruo que asesino a los jóvenes de mi pueblo y………y a mis hijos-dijo espantado.

Aerith se irguió en el lecho y, fijando sobre él una helada mirada que le hizo sentir que su cuerpo, paralizado, ya no podía huir, replico:

-No soy yo quien los ha asesinado; tuve que procurarme sus vidas para satisfacer tus placeres: lo que yo les robe, tu lo has disfrutado ¡Eres tu el asesino!

Las sombras amenazadoras de todos los muertos fueron convocadas ante los ojos de Cloud por las terribles palabras de Aerith: el espanto entumeció su lengua.

-¿Por qué te comportas como un niño?-prosiguió ella con esa misma frialdad que acrecentaba su horror-. Has tenido la osadía de amar a una muerta, de llevar a tu cama a quien dormía en la tumba, de requerir la putrefacción para tu placer, ¿y ahora pones el grito en el cielo por un puñado de vidas humanas? Hojas son, hojas que caen en la tormenta, nada más. ¡Ven, no seas tonto, disfruta al menos del fruto de tus vilezas!

Con estas palabras extendió sus brazos hacia Cloud, pero ese ademán, multiplicando su terror, no hizo más que romper sus cadenas.

-¡Maldita!-grito, escapando precipitadamente del aposento.


	9. Chapter 9

Todos los sobresaltos de la conciencia vengativa eran ahora los compañeros del despertar de su sueño sacrilegio. Se maldecía por no haber dado fe a la advertencia de las leales criadas y haber rechazado sus sospechas como entupidos rumores y viles calumnias contra su amada. ¡Demasiado tarde!, ¡Demasiado tarde!, El arrepentimiento bien podía perdonar la debilidad y modificar el corazón de los hombres, pero no el implacable destino. Tan pronto despunto el día, Cloud abandono su solitario castillo en las montañas, decidido a no vivir más con aquella repugnante criatura bajo el mismo techo, pues el más profundo estremecimiento lo recorría desde que a medianoche la había sorprendido sobre su pecho. Sin embargo, inútil resulto su huida, ya que al despertar a la mañana siguiente se vio en los brazos de Aerith; una cadena visible y otra invisible lo sujetaba: su larga cabellera castaña se enredaba en su cuerpo, mientras la fragancia de su liento lo envolvía, sumiéndolo en un estupor tal que enseguida lo hizo olvidarse de todo y entregarse a voluptuosas caricias que lo colmaron de placer; cuando el hechizo se desvanecía, habitaba en su corazón un espanto diez veces mas fuerte. Durante el día vago por la montaña como un alma en pena, y al caer la noche busco refugio par dormir en una cueva. ¡Pero otra vez fue en vano! Cuando despertó, yacía de nuevo en los brazos de Aerith, y comprendió que si seria siempre. Pues aunque descendiera la centro de la tierra para instalar allí su aposento, aunque se enterrara bajo las rocas o en el fondo del océano, aun así amanecería en sus brazos, pues al haberla arrancado de la tumba, estaría para siempre unido a ella, y ningún pode terrenal podría separarlos jamás.

Luchando con la locura que, gradual e imperceptiblemente, ya comenzaba a apoderarse de el, y sufriendo las insensatez visiones que se

Presentaban en su alma perturbada, Cloud fue a refugiarse en unos de los rincones mas oscuros del bosque, donde las sombras triunfan sobre la luz desde el levante hasta la caída del sol. Pero no bien el día se extinguió en le este y la penumbra del bosque se abismo en la noche, el miedo de morir y la idea de ceder al sueño y en su interior encontrarse una vez mas con aquel ser abominable sobre su pecho, lo impulso a escalar hasta la roca mas aislada de la montaña. La tempestad jugaba salvajemente con las nubes en el cielo y con las hojas que levantaba de la tierra, como un genio siniestro que encontrase diversión en acumular y esparcir polvorientas imágenes de caducidad y decriptud; rugía en las copas de los sauces como un espíritu furioso y su ronco bufido rebotaba en las laderas de las montañas, como un agonizante que se debate en manos de sus asesinos, o bien como el acéchante búho, cuyo grito sórdido presagia el naufragio de la naturaleza. Los cabellos de Cloud se agitaban como serpientes entrelazadas que pelean por separarse, mientras todos sus sentidos incubaban en su alma descomunales pavores. En las nubes veía los espectros de las victimas; en el aullido del viento oía sus lamentos; en las ráfagas heladas de la tormenta sentía el beso condenado de la muerte; en la llamada del búho reconocía su voz; en el húmedo follaje que lo circundaba olía el moho del que la había levantado.

-¡Asesino de tus hijos!-clamo desesperado en la tumba de la noche-. ¡Esposo de una chupadora de sangre! ¡Lujurioso de la putrefacción y de las tumbas!- y tiro con furia de sus cabellos desgreñados en las zumbantes ráfagas de la tormenta.

En ese instante la luna llena emergió en el este a través de la niebla desgarrada, y aquella visión trajo a su memoria que el brujo le había advertido que, si llegaba a sentir pavor por la amada resucitada, lo buscara en las noches de luna llena en las montañas, donde los tres caminos se entrecruzan. Apenas esta esperanza se encendió en su alma, se dirigió al poblado más cercano, arrendó allá un caballo y voló hacia la conocida encrucijada.

Calmo como un radiante día de mayo, no impresionado por la tormenta, al llegar vio Cloud al anciano sentado en una roca junto al cruce de caminos.

-¿Has venido?-pregunto el arrepentido y se arrojo a los pies del viejo, suplicando: -¡Sálvame, sálvame de ese monstruo que siembra la muerte en su entorno!

-Lo se todo-respondió el brujo-. ¿Comprendes ahora cuna valiosa era mi advertencia de que debías dejar a los muertos en paz?

-¡Oh! ¿Era de esto de lo que me advertidas? ¿Por qué no pusiste ante mis ojos todos los horrores que brotarían del sepulcro?

-¿Podías oír entonces otra voz que no fuera tu impetuosa pasión? ¿No cerro tú violenta impaciencia mi boca cuando quise prevenirte?

-¡Es verdad! ¡Es verdad! Tienes razón en reprochármelo; ¿pero de que me sirve ahora que no tengo medio de salvarme?

-Pues bien-replico el anciano-, hay todavía un medio de salvarte, pero es terrible, y exige que empeñes todo tu valor.

-¡Habla! ¡Habla! ¿Qué puede ser más espantoso que el tormento que ahora padezco?

-Sabes pues-prosiguió el hechicero-que solo en las noches de luna nueva duerme ella el sueño humano, y pierde entonces por completo los poderes que recibe de la tumba. En una de esas noches debes matarla.

-¿Matarla?-exclamo Cloud sobresaltado.

-Matarla-repitió el anciano con serenidad-. Con una afilada estaca que yo te entregare, atravesaras su pecho y renunciaras para siempre a ella, jurando que no volverás a invocar jamás su recuerdo, siquiera involuntariamente, pues de lo contrario la maldición se repetida.

-¡Es horrible!-exclamo Cloud-. ¿Pero que puede ser mas espantoso que ella misma? Lo haré.

-Mantén tu voluntad hasta la próxima luna nueva.

--¿Debo esperar tanto tiempo?-irrumpió Cloud-. ¡Para entonces su sed de sangre me habar arrastrado a la noche del sepulcro, o el horror, a la noche de la locura!

-Eso no ocurrirá-dijo el brujo, conduciéndolo hacia la profundidad de las montañas.

Al pie de una ladera, Cloud diviso la entrada de una cueva.

-En este sitio debes permanecer dos veces siete días-dijo-; por ese lapso puedo protegerte de su abrazo exterminador. Encontraras aquí lecho y comida por ese tiempo; pero cuídate de ceder a la tentación de abandonar la cueva. ¡Adiós! Regresare cuando haya luna nueva.

-¡Hechicero, espera!-exclamo Cloud-¿Cuál es tu sagrado nombre?

-Simplemente Sephirot-dijo sin darse la vuelta, y después de trazar con un circulo mágico alrededor de la cueva Sephirot partió.


	10. Chapter 10

Dos veces siete días vivió Cloud solo en una sima; ¡no, no solo del todo, pues en ningún momento lo abandono la más atormentadora de todas las compañías, la nueva! El presente era devastación y muerte; la expectativa en el futuro se reducía a la forzosa ejecución de un acto abominable; el recuerdo del pasado se hallaba envenenado por la conciencia de su culpa. Si pensaba en su dichosa primera vida con Aerith, entonces su actual figura horripilante estaba parada ante delante de sus ojos; si evocaba los apacibles días de felicidad con Tifa, entonces distinguía la imagen de la triste y desolada madre con los niños muertos en sus brazos; y así cada uno de sus recuerdos solo atraía a la nueva, la atormentadora. Aun peor eran sus noches.

Rondando el círculo mágica, que no podía trasponer, Aerith clamaba cada noche:

-¡Cloud! ¡Cloud!

El eco de la caverna repetía aquel horrible llamado y lo despertaba.

-Cloud, mi amor-decía luego ella-. ¿Por qué huyes de mí? ¿No es dulce morir unidos en el gozo del amor y en el después pertenecerse eternamente?

Y como todo permanecía callado dentro de la caverna, volvía a exclamar:

-¿Quieres matarme, amor mío? ¡No me mates, no me mates! ¡Estaré condenada eternamente y tu conmigo!

Así merodeo durante catorce noches, y cundo se desvaneció también con ella se llevaba el reposo de Cloud.

La noche de luna nueva había llegado, oscura como el acto que debía cometerse, Sephiroth entro a la caverna.

-Vamos, a llegado la hora-le dijo a Cloud y en silencio lo condujo hasta un caballo negro que le recordó aquella noche infausta.

Cloud contó a Sephiroth que Aerith lo llamaba durante toda la noche y pregunto si eran ciertas las amenazas de perdición eterna que ella profería.

-Mis ojos no pueden ver tan lejos-respondió Sephiroth-. ¿Quién puede penetrar con su mirada las grietas que separan el cielo de la tierra? Es posible que sea cierto; pero también es posible que ella solo quiera asustarte.

Cloud permaneció vacilante junto al caballo.

-¡Decídete!-le ordeno Sephiroth-. Solo puedes arriesgarte una vez a intentarlo, y fracasar te hará caer para siempre en su poder.

-¿Hay algo mas espantoso que ella?-dijo por fin Cloud y salto sobre el caballo, y Sephiroth tras él.

Como si cabalgara en la salas de la tormenta, pronto llegaron al castillo de Cloud. Todas las puertas se abrieron al paso de su señor y entraron por fin al aposento de Aerith, que dormid en su lecho.

Sumida en un sueño ligero, yacía ante los ojos de Cloud tan bella como a la mañana síguete de la primera noche de bodas; todo su aspecto horripilante se avía desvanecido y su rostro no exilia el menor vestigio de la tumba, ni revelaba su mirada cortante y gélida. Aerith descansaba placidamente como cualquier mortal y parecía tan pura en su inocente sueño que las dulces horas de amor se agolparon en la memoria de Cloud como ángeles para implorar misericordia por aquella mujer dormida. Consternado, debatiéndose en su resolución, permanecía de pie frente al lecho y su mano indecisa no podía empuñar la daga que Sephiroth le alargaba.

-Ahora o nunca-dijo este-: si hoy te demoras, mañana la tendrás otra vez sobre tu pecho chupándote la sangre.

-¡Atroz!-balbuceo Cloud y, volviendo el rostro, clavo la daga en el pecho de Aerith y grito-: ¡Te maldigo para siempre!-y la sangre helada salpico su mano.

Una vez más abrió ella los ojos y lanzo sobre él una mirada fija y temible:

-¡Conmigo te condenas!-dijo con voz cavernosa y resquebrajada y expiro

-Coloca ahora la mano sobre su pecho-dijo Sephiroth-y pronuncia el juramento.

Y Cloud hizo como aquel le decid y juro:

-Jamás pensare en su amor, jamás pensare en ella con intención; y si involuntariamente su imagen se presenta ante mi alma, le diré: "¡Te maldigo!".

-Bien-dijo Sephiroth-, todo ha terminado: devuélvela ahora a la tierra de la que insensatamente la llamaste y no olvides jamás tu juramento: si lo haces solo una vez, regresara y entonces no tendrás salvación. ¡Adiós! Ya no volveremos a vernos nunca más.

Con estas palabras abandono el aposento. También Cloud huyó de aquella espantosa alcoba del horror; ordeno rápidamente a sus fieles criados que enterraran el cadáver y se marcho del palacio.

Próximo capitulo…INESPERADO FINAL…jejejej…tipo tele novela ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Ultimo capitulo dedicado a:

**Sango-Hiraikoutsu****:**Por fin apareció Tifa…ejeje…pa´darle una buena patada en el ---- a Cloud ¬¬ se lo tiene merecido. Gracias por haber dejado tus lindos comentarios. ^^

**Neus****:**Llego el fin de esta historia XD, y como te dije yo le iba a dar una lección a Cloud…espero te guste ^^. Gracias por haberme seguido en cada capitulo y por tus consejos, me van a servir mucho para el próximo songfic (son un queso para eso, como veras XD).

**rukiachan25****: **Espero te agrade el final, le di su merecido a Cloud… gracias por haber pasado ^^

**RainMaccloud****:**Jejej…bueno los mellizos de Cloud y Tifa ya no están, pero espero te agrade en fin. ^^

**Tenshi-aerith****: **Bueno aquí el fin…por fin…XDvos sos seguidora de Aerith, así que bueno me gustaría mucho tu opinión sobre este capitulo. ^^

Y bueno para todos aquellos que pasaron y no dejaron comentarios (¬¬ se que hubo unos cuantos) tal vez porque fui muuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy dura con Aerith, pero no lo hice por mala, si no para que vean que la muerte es la muerte, nada la detiene y una vez que te atrapa no hay vuelta atrás. (si lo sabré yo u_u )

Bueno ahora si los dejo de joder XD y los dejo leer:

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La horrible difunta descansaba otra vez bajo tierra, pero su imagen atormentadora vivía aun en la imaginación de Cloud. Su vida no era mas que un combate con las atroces imágenes del pasado, y cuanto mas intensos eran sus esfuerzos por conjurar aquellos fantasmas, tanto mas frecuente y vividamente regresaban, como el merodeador nocturno que atraído por un fuego fatuo hacia un pantano, tanto mas profundamente se hunde en esa tumba húmeda cuanto con mas angustia y desesperación pugna por escapar. Su fantasía parecía paralizada para cualquier otra cosa, con excepción de la imagen de Aerith que traía delante de los ojos de su mente, y cada vez que esto ocurría era para el como si ella le recriminara del modo mas desgarrador su indeseable culpa. Ahora veía a la difunta con la herida abierta en el hermoso pecho que manaba sangre; ahora a la adorada novia de su juventud, que le preguntaba: "¿Perturbaste mi sueño eterno para matarme?" y el estaba obligado a despedirse de la difunta y responder a la inquisidora novia: "Te maldigo para siempre", y sus cavilaciones no eran casi otra cosa que una incesante maldición. Y con todo lo atormentaba el miedo de ser capaz de olvidar alguna vez esa maldición, de soñar con Aerith sin recordar las palabras y despertar por la mañana en sus brazos. En otras ocasiones se acordaba de las últimas palabras de la difunta: "¡Conmigo te condenas!", y su imaginación proyectaba el inmenso espacio de una eternidad poblada de horrores.

¿De que modo podría escapar de si mismo? ¿Dónde hallaría un mundo cuya imagen expulsara de su alma aquellas imágenes de espanto? En el tumulto del combate, en el eterno intercambio de victorias y derrotas, de alegrías y lamentos, esperaba encontrar, si no la paz, al menos alivio; pero era en vano. A aquel que jamás había conocido el miedo, ese inmundo monstruo lo capturaba ahora con sus miles de tentáculos: cada gota de sangre que lo salpicaba, le parecía una gota de la helada sangre de Aerith que había corrido por sus manos; cada difunto era semejante a Aerith, lo miraba con ojos vidriosos de victima y le gritaba: "¡Conmigo te condenas!", y nada parecía infundirle mas espanto que la muerte, y ese cobarde miedo termino por forzarlo a abandonar el campo de batalla. Luego de más de un infructuoso peregrinaje, sin haber encontrado sosiego, regreso por fin a su castillo. Todo estaba desolado y muerto, como si un soberano enemigo, o una peste aun mas hostil, hubiera arrasado: los pocos moradores que quedaban, incluso aquellos criados mas viejos y mas fieles, habían huido de su lado, como si el llevara en la frente la marca de Caín. Horrorizado, comprendió que, al trabar unión con la muerte, se había separado de los vivos y que estos ya no lo recibirían más en su círculo.

Con frecuencia, cuando contemplaba melancólico desde las almenas del castillo la devastación en la que por su propia falta de cuidado se hallaban sus tierras, Cloud comparaba el silencio que en ellos reinaba ahora con la alegre actividad que reinaba todo su alrededor, bajo el estricto pero dulce mando de Tifa, y en medio de aquella comparación pronto expresaba para si el anhelo: "¡Oh, si ella volviera!". Sentía en lo profundo de si que ella sola podía reconciliarlo con la vida; ¿cabía sin embargo, esperar el perdón y el regreso de la mujer a la cual había ofendido tan gravemente? Pero la fuerza del deseo venció finalmente el miedo más poderoso. Acudió a Tifa y, cargando sobre sus hombros con todo el peso de la culpa, imploro perdón abrazado a sus rodillas:

-¡Te lo suplico, regresa a mi desdichado hogar para volver a poblarlo con tu alegría!

Tifa acaricio aquella figura que se hallaba a sus pies con los ojos apagados como las huellas del martillo en las estatuas de granito, a aquella pálida sombra de un hombre que era joven aun pero ya no florecía.

-Nunca te he guardado rencor por tu insensatez-dijo amigablemente-, ella solo me a dolido.

-¿Entonces regresaras?-pregunto, tomándola de las manos.

-Lo haré, pero primero dime: ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

-Están muertos-respondió Cloud desfalleciente.

-Entonces vete-dijo Tifa soltándose de él-. No necesitas mi perdón, pues nunca he de guardar rencor a un hombre, si debo también condenarlo; sin embargo, desde hoy un pacto ha dejado de regir entre tú y yo: estaremos para siempre separados.

En vano suplico Cloud, en vano le imploro que no lo dejara hundirse en el abismo de la condenación; no obtuvo otra respuesta que "estaremos para siempre separados".

Despojado de su última esperanza terrenal, esto es infinitamente miserable, tan miserable como puede estarlo un hombre sobre esta tierra ya indigente, regreso Cloud a su hogar. Cabalgaba al atardecer por la salvaje foresta vecina a su castillo meditando sobre su condenación, cuando repentinamente el sonido de un clarín lo despertó de su ensimismamiento. Pronto diviso a una mujer vestida de negro, montando un corcel del mismo color como una cazadora, que en vez de un halcón sostenía en la mano un cuervo, y tras ella un alegre sequito de coloridas damas y ricos caballeros. Después d intercambiar saludos de cortesía, se enteraron que marchaban en la misma dirección, y cuando conversando con el supo la cazadora que el castillo de Cloud se hallaba tan cerca de aquellos bosques, le pidió que la hospedara por aquella noche.

Con gran regocijo accedió Cloud a aquel pedido, ya que la visión de la hermosa extraña lo había conmovido prodigiosamente: se parecía a Tifa como si fuera su hermana gemela, pero su brilloso cabello era más corto y sus ojos oscuros y más fogosos. Una vez en el castillo, dispuso un suntuoso banquete para agasajar a los huéspedes, y las danzas y los divertimientos del sequito de la hermosa cazadora poblaron de alegría otra vez aquel edificio y se extendieron más allá de la media noche. Tres días se quedaron los extraños, y tres días de diversión y risa, juegos y canciones, y aquella mágica alegría disipo la pena de Cloud y por primera vez desde hace muchas lunas pudo conciliar el sueño. No podía permitir que sus invitados partieran, pues sin ellos el castillo estaría cien veces más desierto que antes y su pena seria mil veces mayor. A su expreso pedido permaneció la hermosa cazadora siete días, y luego otros siete más. Por su cuenta se puso frente al regimiento de los criados, y los dirigió, si no con tanta tranquilidad y diligencia, con mayor alegría y juicio que Tifa, pues era mucho más seria que los hombres y mujeres de su sequito. De una casa de muda tristeza, el castillo se transformo bajo su señorío en una casa de jubiloso y desahogado goce, y la pena de Cloud se disolvió en ese torbellino de dicha. Cada vez se sentía más fuertemente atraído por la hermosa y nueva señora; cada día sentía más confianza en ella.

Cuando una tarde daban un paseo solos, él le contó sus escalofriantes acontecimientos.

-Mi querido amigo, pues eso, un amigo se ha vuelto usted para mi-dijo ella, cuando Cloud hubo concluido-, ¿cree que es digno de un hombre sensato, como de todos modos es usted, acrecentar tan devastadora pena? Usted trajo una muerta a la vida y descubrió luego, cosas que podría haber previsto, que la muerte no se junta con la vida: ¡bien! Y no invoque a ninguna muerta. Usted mato a la resucitada: ¡bien! Sin embargo, no párese posible; ¿pues como podría matar en realidad a una muerta? Usted perdió también a su esposa y a sus dos hijos: ¡bien! ¿No esta aun en sus más bellos años? ¿Ya no quedan muchachas dignas de amor, que madurarían como frutos en sus brazos? Usted le teme al más allá: ¡bien! Abra las tumbas y pregúntele a los huesos de los esqueletos si sienten; ellos podrán contarle el fantasmagórico más allá.

En ese tono hablaba ella, cuando una nube se disipo del rostro de Cloud y su pena, cuyo tumulto había silenciado durante todo ese tiempo su alegría, desaparecido por completo ante sus palabras. De la confianza y el agradecimiento broto en el corazón de Cloud un calido sentimiento por la hermosa cazadora, que se multiplico y lo hizo ingresar en el circulo de los hombres y las mujeres que el amor felizmente gobierna.

Hacia un mes que la extraña se hallaba en su castillo, cuando Cloud le pidió la mano y ella acepto. Con toda la pompa se celebro siete días después la boda: con la salida del sol despertó a la vez en el castillo el lenguaje confuso que la fiesta deparaba; ya los muros del castillo habían albergado repetidas ocasiones el jubilo de los banquetes, de modo que para esa fecha el edificio entero fue sacudido por el salvaje desenfreno de los placeres mas groseros , pues todo lo que empuja al hombre al olvido de si y lo abandona a los inescrupulosos demonios de la tierra se congrego en torno al fuego de ese día. El vino corría abundante al caer la noche, y con las tintineantes copas circulaba la lujuria y las carcajadas de los invitados. Cerca de medianoche, excitado por el vino y el amo, Cloud condujo a la bella novia al aposento nupcial; pero en cuanto la recostó sobre el lecho, ella se transformo en sus brazos en una gigantesca serpiente que con sus siete anillos envolvió su cuerpo y trituro sus huesos, mientras el fuego comenzaba arder en la habitación. Pronto estuvo todo en llamas; la torre del castillo se desmorono sepultando bajo sus escombros a su agonizante señor, y una voz tronante clamo luego de que se hundiera:

-¡DEJA A LOS MUERTOS EN PAZ!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Para los que les guste el vampirismo con estos personajes les dejo una historia en mi espacio. ;)**

**QUE TENGAS LINDAS LUNAS =)**


End file.
